Alls Fair In Love And War
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Two covens battle for control, one girl is the key to it all. Longer Summary inside. REIDOC
1. Death and Marriage

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT AND I AM NOT GETTING PAID FOR THIS**

**In a world full of magic and war, two Covens battle for control. Chase Collins, leader of The Kings, wants all of the power for himself, so he can be "The one true King." Caleb Danvers, leader of The Rogues, fight against Chase and his followers. In this world there is no light, no good VS evil, there is however evil VS eviler. My family had avoided taking sides, we were Switzerland, until Chase came along. Now I am marrying a man I don't even know, and I am sworn enemies with my parents, could life get worse?**

Death, it was surrounding me. I looked around the battle field. So many from both sides had fallen today. The Kings were to blame of course, Chase Collins is a hot head, it's his fault that all of these people are dead. The Rogues wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for Chase. I looked around to make sure I was alone, when I was positive no one was lurking I let my eyes turn black, the bodies in front of me disappeared, to the morgue. My family doesn't have a side in this blood bath, but if they had to chose, they would pick Caleb Danvers and The Rogues. I had friends on both sides, and they were fading fast. I looked around, then transported myself back home where my parents were waiting for news. When I appeared in the living room I heard them breathe a sigh of relief, going to the fields was dangerous, but that never stopped me. My parents both stood and lead me to a chair.

"How many?"

"Too many to count. Oliver is dead, so is Maggie."

"I'm so sorry Kellen, but we have something else to discuss with you."

"That's not a good tone."

"Kellen, while you were gone, Chase Collins came to us."

"What?!"

"He made it clear that he didn't appreciate us not pledging ourselves to The Kings. He marked us Kellen."

"NO!"

My parents both rolled up their right sleeves, and sure enough on their arms was a brand, KINGS was visible to me, and it made me sick.

"What are we going to do?"

"Chase wants you too Kellen, but we found a way out for you. It's to late for us, his spells are already beginning to work. We arranged something to get you out, you leave tonight."

"If Chase wants me, he'll get me."

"Not if you're already married."

"What!?"

"I'm so sorry Kellen, but we already arranged everything. You pledge your allegiance to The Rogues tonight, after your wedding ceremony, to Reid Garwin."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Listen, the leader, Caleb, he's on his way here. Your things are all packed."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To save you."

There was a knock on the front door, my father rose from his seat to answer it. My mother grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Please understand Kellen, this is to save you. Chase is a monster."

"What about you and dad?"

"We don't have a choice."

My father returned to the kitchen, following him was Caleb Danvers. He stepped forward and held his hand out to me.

"Caleb Danvers, nice to meet you."

After pointed stares from my mother and father I shook Caleb's hand.

"Kellen James."

"I'll put her things in the car."

My dad left, walking upstairs, my mother, Caleb and I stood in awkward silence in the kitchen, until my mother remember her manners.

"Caleb, please have a seat."

"Thank you ma'am."

Ma'am? Seriously? Gag me now please.

Caleb took the seat across from me and held my gaze, he looked...understanding somehow.

"I know you hate this."

"Well it would be nice to have a say in my own life."

"You would rather be forced to marry Chase?"

"I would rather not be forced to do anything. I don't want to be taken away from my family!"

"And we don't want to loose you, but I will not let Chase Collins lay a hand on my daughter. Between the two, The Rogues are a lesser of two evils. They protect their own, they don't exploit them."

"You realize that if we ever get to see each other again, we'll be on opposite ends of the battle field?"

"A risk I am willing to take if it keeps you away from Chase."

"His power will turn your parents, they'll be pawns in his game. They don't want that for you."

"So why can't I just pledge to The Rogues? Why do I have to marry the blonde?"

"Pledging is strong, but you can still be willed away. Marrying one of the leaders or any Rogue for that matter? It triples your protection, and Reid is a fighter, and right now unmarried. He knows how to protect his own but not having someone back home makes him careless, we're making out good on this deal too. We're hoping you will give Reid a sense of stability."

"I've heard of Garwin, and I will bet anything that he isn't happy about this."

"Reid had some comments of his own yes, but he came around. I'm not forcing you into anything, but this is what your parents want."

I looked at my mom, then to my dad who had returned and was leaning against the wall. I could see the effects of Chase's spell already, their auras were black around the edges, by tonight their auras would be completely black. I got out of my chair and hugged my parents tightly.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, you should get going."

I hugged them for a few more minutes then let go. Caleb gently grabbed my arm and led me out of the house. He opened the passenger side door of a black Hummer and waited until I was safely inside before shutting the door. I looked in the rear view mirror, all of my things were in the back. I leaned back in my seat and stared out of the passenger side window. I tried to register everything that had happened today. My parents were forced into the darker side, I am getting married to a guy I don't even know, I am pledging my loyalty to a group that honestly, I don't know all that much about, except they were better than Chase and his followers. God my life sucks. I closed my eyes and just tried to relax. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Caleb was shaking me awake.

"Welcome to your new home."

I looked out the window and just stared, in front of me was a large house...mansion actually.

"You all live here?"

"Well, this is the Garwin Estate. You live here with Reid."

"Right."

"I'm across the street with my wife Sarah. Pogue Parry is next to me with his wife Kate and Tyler Sims if next to you with his wife Brooke."

"You're all married? At 18?"

"And you will be too. Like I said Kellen, triple the protection. Let me get your stuff."

He turned in his seat, I watched as his eyes flooded black and all of my things disappeared then he turned back in his seat.

"I have to get Tyler's Hummer back to him, Reid's inside. Kellen, don't take anything he says personally. And my wife and her friends will be over later to help you get ready."

"Okay, bye."

I opened my door and hopped out of the Hummer, Caleb waited until I shut the door and stepped back before pulling out of the driveway. When I watched until he was out of sight I let out a sigh, I really did not want to go into that house, I wanted to cry and scream and punch something.

"Are you going to stand out here all night?"

I jumped and turned around. Reid Garwin was leaning against the front door looking at me. I've heard about Reid from many people, he's a whore.

"What? Are you mute or something?"

And an ass. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house, Reid followed and locked the door behind us, I turned to face him. His eyes were roaming all over my body, I felt my eyes turning black but I pushed it back. My emotions always trigger my power, but right now attacking Reid doesn't seem like the best idea. He however sensed me trying to push it back. The smirk on his face made it harder for me to shove the power down.

"What are you going to do? Glare at me?"

"More like throw you through that giant window."

"Darlin, you don't want to try that."

He stepped towards me and didn't stop until we were face to face.

"So we're getting married tonight, can't wait until we're behind closed doors."

"You aren't laying a hand on me."

"We'll see about that, your room's upstairs, next to mine. See you later wifey."

I watched as he walked away, going off somewhere. I walked upstairs and found the room that held all of my stuff. At least my room was nice. I shut the door behind me and locked it, then I slid to the floor and let the tears fall.

**What do you think? Should I go on?**


	2. Here We Go

1When I had stopped crying I looked around, my room wasn't bad, bigger than what it was at home, and the master bathroom attached was huge, and nothing like the bedroom. The bathroom was decorated in a light lavender. I unpacked all of my things, just trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was going to have to marry Reid freaking Garwin in a matter of hours. I was drawn away from my task of unpacking when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I shut the closet door, I made my way across the room and opened the door. There in the hall, were three girls. The first, who knocked, was shorter than I, and blonde. The second was darker skinned with long dark hair and the third was medium height was long dark hair as well. All three of them walked into my room, the last one in shut the door. The blonde spoke first.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Danvers, I'm Caleb's wife."

She motioned to the dark skinned girl.

"That's Kate Parry, Pogue's wife, and behind her is Brooke Sims, Tyler's wife."

"Kellen James, nice to meet you."

"Caleb was right, you're terrified."

"Kind of."

Brooke stepped forward and put her arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay, they are really just trying to protect you."

Kate came forward next.

"And Reid isn't that bad, you just have to be patient with him. He'll come around."

"And we are here to get you ready, first you will go before Caleb and pledge your loyalty, you'll be marked on your shoulder with the sign on The Rogues, then the ceremony. It will be small, just you, Reid, us and a preacher. A few words, a few spells then a quick, harmless kiss."

"From what I have heard about Reid, I doubt it will be harmless."

The three of them laughed.

"You catch on quick. Okay, go shower, when you get out we'll do your hair and makeup then we'll get this show on the road okay?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my bathroom stuff and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I turned the shower on and stepped under the hot water, letting it soothe my muscles. Finally, when the hot water was starting to run out, I washed my hair and used my favorite body wash, turned off the water and wrapped myself in a black towel that was already in the bathroom. I opened my bathroom door and let the others in. Sarah came in and hung a dress on the door, it was a red halter, one side ended above my left knee, the other side went down to my right calf.

"Well, we figured we'll just dry your hair and put it up, into a bun with some loose hair around your face. Brooke is on makeup duty while Kate and I take care of your hair. Then we'll get you dressed."

"I appreciate you being nice to me, but I'm 18, not 8. You can talk to me like an adult."

"Ok, sorry."

"It's fine, you three might actually make me somewhat less pissed about being here."

"I guess that's a start, baby steps right?"

"Right."

I learned a lot about Sarah, Brooke and Kate while they were getting me ready. Kate's parents were close with Pogue's parents, that's how they met. Pogue and Kate were married when they were 16, not just because of safety, but because they truly love each other, you can tell that much by the way her eyes light up when she talks about him. Sarah and Caleb were married at 17, after knowing each other for three months. Caleb told Sarah that he knew she was the one, and she felt the same. Brooke, who I think I will end up being closest too, met Tyler when she was five, their parents were fighting together in this war, so Tyler and Brooke got thrown together a lot. When they were 16 something clicked, they were married three months ago. We are all so young, to young to be getting married, to young to be stuck in this war. But we don't have a choice, it's what we were born into. Finally, after two hours of having my hair pulled nearly out of my head I was ready to get dressed. I stepped into it, and Brooke secured the clip on the back, behind my neck. Kate went out and grabbed me some shoes, red strappy heels, also simple. Sarah placed and silver chain with a Celtic cross around my neck.

"Okay, we'll walk you to Reid's office, where it will be just you and Caleb, he'll say a few spells you'll say a few words and he'll mark you. After that, he'll bring you to the living room where your wedding will take place."

"Okay."

"You look pale."

"No shit Brooke, she's marrying a guy she doesn't even know."

"Thanks Kate, that makes me feel loads better."

"Sorry."

She smiled at me sympathetically. I just nodded back to her. My stomach was beginning to twist in knots, and not the good kind, more like the kind that made me want to throw up. Kate asked if I wanted to look at myself in the mirror but I shook my head no. I don't even want to be here, I don't give a damn what I look like. All three of them led me downstairs and left me in the office with Caleb, then they went to go change themselves. I turned to face Caleb who was leaning against the desk.

"Take a seat Kellen, this won't take long at all. And it won't hurt, I promise."

"Just my pride."

"Sound like a Garwin already."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Sorry, let's just do this."

"That how you got Sarah? Real charmer Danvers."

"Cute."

"I try, okay, let's go."

Sarah was right, it was simple enough, Caleb said a few spells then asked me if I would pledge myself wholly to The Rogues and the life they lead. I agreed, cut my palm, mixed blood with the leader then turned around so he could mark my right shoulder. That part burned a little, but nothing unbearable. Once everything was done Caleb looked me in the eye.

"You are a Rogue now, are you ready to be a Garwin?"

"You know, you've been extremely nice to me, so I'm going to lie. Yes Caleb, I am super excited to be a Garwin."

Caleb laughed and rolled his eyes. I rose from my seat but before walking out of the room I looked Caleb in the eye.

"I want the truth Caleb."

"About what?"

"All of this doesn't get put together in a few hours."

Caleb sighed and motioned for me to sit back down, then he took the seat to the right of me and held my gaze.

"Your parents have known about this for a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah, we had a contact in Chase's coven, he found out what Chase was planning and told us. Lost his life doing it. Anyway, we went to your parents and told them what we had learned."

"Planning this for a month?"

"Yeah."

"Reid was in on this too then?"

"It's a chance for him to screw over Chase Collins. Look, Collins wants you. Why? I have no idea but it can't be good. I know we don't have a spotless record or high morals, but we're your best choice."

I shook my head and stood. Caleb offered me his arm and I went along with it. He led me through the halls and into the living room. A few folding chairs were set up, I figured out who Pogue and Tyler were easily, they were seated next to their wives. Caleb walked me all the way to Reid, worried I would turn and book, like I have a choice. Reid was standing on the steps that led to the kitchen, the preacher behind him. I stood facing Reid, but not looking at him. Our hands were bound together with a silk rope, then rings were placed on our fingers. Simple rings, Celtic knots in a silver band. Like with Caleb, I mixed my blood with Reid's, and he SO better have been tested. Finally I had to speak.

"I, Kellen Henley James bind myself to Reid Alexander Garwin body and soul as long as the Gods wish it so."

"I, Reid Alexander Garwin bind myself to Kellen Henley James body and soul as long as the Gods wish it so."

"I bless this union so. Blessed be."

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be."

"Seal this union with a kiss."

Here it is, the moment I have been dreading for the entire night. Reid smirked and stepped forward, he lowered hi face to mine, then without any hesitation he crushed his lips to mine. I responded slightly, but when he didn't pull back I took matter into my own hands, I bit down on his lip, hard. He jumped back, his eyes dark with anger, I just smiled at him. Our hands were unbound and we stepped down. Caleb and the guys went to Reid, Sarah and the girls came to me.

"Vodka?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

They grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen. Five shots later I was feeling a bit better. I was also introduced to Pogue and Tyler, who were actually nice, why was I stuck marrying the asshole? A while later I was drunk, I have no shame in telling you this, because hi? I just married Reid Garwin. Everyone left and I slid out of my heels so I wouldn't kill myself walking up the stairs. I was halfway up when Reid grabbed my arm and spun me around, his lip was swollen and bruised. I laughed a bit when I saw it.

"Payback is a bitch James."

"Actually it's Garwin now, and bring it on. There's more where that came from."

"I don't like this either, but when Caleb commands something it gets done."

"You play by the rules? Seriously?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"Well we're in the same boat about that, it's late, I'm drunk and I am tired. Let go of me."

Reid released his grip on me and we walked up the stairs in silence, I was about to walk into my room when he stopped me again.

"Kellen?"

"What?"

"I'll do what I said, keep you safe, but as soon as we defeat Chase."

"We'll be divorced. Can't wait."

I turned and went into my room, after changing into sweats and a tank top I laid back on my bed. What the hell have my parents gotten me into?


	3. This Is Your Life

When I woke up the next morning I regretted doing those shots, it didn't help me forget the mess my life had become, but it did give me one hell of a headache. I lifted my head from the pillows and saw that it was 2:30 in the afternoon, on my night stand however was something that wasn't there the night before. A new EnV2 cell phone. I grabbed it and looked at the note attached. _Had to get rid of your old one, Chase could track it. All the numbers you need are programmed in. It has a new number. Your loving husband. PS, your not so cute when you sleep. _I ripped up the note and threw it into the trash, I am investing in magical locks, only setup to let me into my room. After memorizing my new number I scrolled through the contacts list. Brooke, Caleb, Kate, Pogue, Reid, Sarah and Tyler. Those were all of the numbers I needed? Apparently my social life is taking a hit as well. I rolled out of bed and into the shower, that made me feel a little better, then dressed in a pair of boys gym shorts and a tank top I found my way to the kitchen for food. Looking through the fridge and freezer I realized something, if I ever wanted to eat again I needed to go grocery shopping. Reid my be able to live off of frozen pizza and beer, but I can't. I did however find cereal, Lucky Charms, so he is a five year old mentally. I ate two bowls of that then wondered back up to my room. I called Brooke.

"_Kill him already Kellen?"_

"Don't tempt me. I need to go grocery shopping, care to join me?"

"_Sure, pick me up?"_

"Yeah, I don't have a car."

"_Ask Reid about that, see you in five."_

She hung up the phone and I was confused, ask Reid about a car? Okay. I changed into a jean skirt with flip flops and a zip up, then I grabbed my purse and crossed the hall. I knocked on Reid's door.

"Go away!"

"Believe me I wish I could."

"Gods save me, it's unlocked."

I turned the handle and walked into Reid's room, then I stopped. His room was larger, like I thought it would be, but it also didn't scream Reid like I thought it would. The walls were white brick, the furniture all black, the floor also white, with a large red rug in the center. He had black and white photos all over the wall, him and the guys together, him and the girls, group photos. It almost made Reid come off as human. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at him, he was still in bed, wearing nothing but basketball shorts, of course the asshole has an amazing body. And a lot of tattoos, my parents thought two were bad, they should have seen Reid. Again, I shook my head.

"Brooke and I are going to the store but she told me to ask you about a car?"

"Oh yeah, here."

He dug around in his night stand then threw me a set of keys.

"It's in the garage."

"You got me a car?"

"I wasn't going to let you touch my truck. Take this too."

He held out a black credit card. I walked over and took it, looking at the name on the card, _Kellen H Garwin._

"My own credit card too?"

"Apparently, according to Caleb, my money is now your money. Not like it matters, I have more than enough."

"Well, thanks I guess."

I was almost out of his room when my manners kicked in. I turned and looked back at him.

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, sleep."

"Fine."

I turned and slammed his door loud. He had a lot more to drink than I did. I was walking down the stairs when I muttered a spell under my breath. I heard Reid scream a string of curses from his bedroom. Blinding bright lights and horns going off are bad enough, but when you can't stop them, it's worse. I ran through the rest of the house and into the garage where I stopped in my tracks. Next to a red Chevy truck, which had to be Reid's, was a Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Four removable doors and a soft top. It was a beautiful day out so I didn't bother replacing the doors or top. I was still staring at it when Reid came stomping into the garage, he grabbed me and spun me around to look at him.

"Make. It. Stop. Now."

I laughed at him but muttered another spell.

"There, all gone."

I turned to look back at the Jeep. Before Reid left the garage I spoke up.

"Thank you, this Jeep kicks ass. Perfect for off roading."

"You go off roading?"

"Yes Garwin I do."

"Well _Garwin_, better get going, Brooke's waiting isn't she?"

He didn't wait for me to answer he just walked back into the house, back to his now quiet room. I climbed into the jeep and started it up, oh yes, I am in love. I didn't noticed how far apart the houses were on this street. I drove down to Tyler's and pulled into the driveway, he and Brooke were standing on the front steps talking. I pulled up and Brooke got into the passenger seat, Tyler leaned against the frame and looked at me.

"You two be careful please?"

"Okay baby, we'll be careful."

Brooke turned to look at me.

"Sorry Kellen, no stopping by Chase's for the wild keg party."

"Damn, I was so hoping for that to happen, oh well there's always next week."

Brooke and I laughed while Tyler just scowled.

"You two aren't funny."

"Nope."

"We're hilarious."

"Oh Gods, get going."

Tyler gave Brooke a quick kiss, smiled at me then turned and went back inside. I pulled out of the driveway and headed into town. Well, there wasn't much of a town left, but with what we did have, there was double. Two grocery stores, two liquor stores to department stores. That was about it. Rogue's and King's don't shop in the same places, the temptation to kill each other is to great. I parked and we both went inside. I grabbed a cart and started walking through the aisles.

"So what? Does Reid have no food in the house?"

"Beer and frozen pizza, and Lucky Charms. I need more than that to live."

"Reid is a complicated character. You'll get to the center."

"I don't want to get to the center. I want Chase to die so I can be divorced."

Brooke laughed at my tone of voice and helped me throw stuff into the cart. Two hours later we were loading grocery bags into the back of my jeep.

"Check it out Abbott, Rogue girls are allowed out by themselves."

Brooke and I turned, coming face to face with Chase Collins and Aaron Abbott, his SIC, second in command. Chase stepped forward until he was inches from me.

"I came to your place last night, imagine my surprise when you weren't there."

"Had more important things to attend."

"Like what?"

"My wedding."

Chase's face went from taunting to confused to pissed off in a matter of seconds, it was slightly entertaining to watch actually.

"What?"

"You are looking at the newest member of The Rogues Collins, show him your mark Kellen."

I turned and unzipped my hoodie, lowering it down to show him the mark branded into my right shoulder. I zipped my hoodie back up and turned to face him, he was furious.

"You pledged your loyalty to The Rogues?"

"Yeah, last night. Then guess what I did?"

"What?"

I held up my left hand.

"Married Reid Garwin."

I had expected Chase's eye to go black, for him to try to use power to harm me, I didn't expect him to give me a full fisted punch to the face, my head snapped to the side, Brooke immediately sprang into action, going after Aaron. My eyes immediately flooded black.

"You really shouldn't piss me off Collins."

"Please, what can you do?"

I punched him in the face then before he came back from that I used to send him flying into the side of the building, I kept up my attack on Chase, throwing him into any solid object I could. I never gave him the chance to come back from the previous attack. Brooke had Abbott unconscious in no time.

"Kellen lets go, we need to get out of here now."

I threw Chase into the building one last time then got into my jeep, making sure Brooke was secure I hit the gas and sped back to Reid's house. When I stopped the jeep in the driveway Brooke turned my face to hers.

"Jesus Kel, can you even see out of your eye."

"Not really."

Brooke looked ahead and saw Tyler's Hummer in the driveway, she pulled me out of the jeep and into the house, the pain from the punch Chase gave me was starting to make itself known. She pulled me into the living room where all four of the guys were talking strategy. Pogue looked up first.

"Buy then entire store?"

"No, but Kellen beat the shit out of Collins."

"What?"

Brooke pulled me farther into the room so the guys could see my eye. Caleb and Tyler both swore under their breath.

"What happened?"

"We were putting the groceries into Kellen's jeep when Chase and Aaron came up to us, Chase was pissed when he found out she was a Rogue and even more pissed when he found out she married Reid, he punched her and I went after Abbott. Little Kellen here wouldn't let Chase up for a minute, he's probably hurting pretty bad, but he's probably also planning something. As pissed as Kellen was, Chase is probably worse."

"You attacked Chase?"

"He punched me, the bastard deserved it. Anyone a good healer? I tend to inflict pain, not cure it."

To my complete surprise Reid was the one that stepped forward. No freaking way. He waved his hand over my eye and the pain was gone. The look of my surprise must have been apparent on my face, Reid looked amused.

"We're all full of surprises Kell."

Kell? Where the hell did that come from? And why did I like the sound of it? Gods, Chase's punch must have caused some severe damage.

"Look guys, we took care of ourselves so right now go out and take care of the groceries then put the girls car away. We'll figure out what's next later."

Tyler, Pogue and Caleb went outside to bring in the groceries, Reid flipped open his phone to call Sarah and Kate. Soon enough we were all sitting in the living room discussing the situation, the chatter was interrupted by the phone ringing, I was closest to it so I answered it.

"What?"

"_Put me on speaker bitch."_

I rolled my eyes but hit the speaker button.

"How you feeling Chase? Ego a bit bruised?"

"_You won't be laughing when I tear you apart."_

"Love to see you try, anyway, there a reason for this call."

"_I know you are all there discussing the event of this afternoon. I have to tell you, I was shocked when I found out Reid married my girl, pissed off would most likely be the correct term. Then I realized something, this gives me a bigger reason to come after you. You might not know why she's so important but I do...and I am going to take her from you, and make her mine. Just try and stop me."_

Chase hung up on his end. I was frozen in my seat so Tyler reached past me and hung up the phone on our end. Finally I unfroze enough to look around the room.

"What did he mean?"

"We don't know, but we're trying to find out."

"Why am I so damn important?"

"We don't know Kellen."

"Well this is just fucking great, I apparently am some pawn in this stupid war and you don't know why, but the bad guy does. Fuck!"

I got up and ran up to my room, slamming, locking and enforcing the door behind me with magic. I changed into sweats and a tank top then just threw myself onto my bed. 48 hours ago things had seemed so simple, I was 18 and I was happy, now I don't even know where my life is heading. I looked up when somebody started pounding on my door, my plan? Ignore it.

"Son of a bitch! This is my house Kellen, open the damn door!"

Of course it would be Reid, my life isn't bad enough at the moment, lets throw in the husband I never wanted.

"I swear to the Gods, you have five seconds to open the door before I blow it open."

He so would too, cause privacy means nothing to Reid unless its his own. I looked at the door and a second later it opened on its own. Reid stalked into my room and shut the door behind him. Then he proceeded to sit on my bed. I sat up.

"This might be your house but this is my room."

He stretched out next to me.

"It's cute that you think I care. Are you okay?"

"You're concerned?"

"Kind of, not really. Thought I should ask."

"You are a charmer. I'm fine."

"Caleb and the others took off, you need to change into workout clothes and meet me downstairs in five."

"For what?"

"Just do it, or I will drag you."

Reid stood and left my room, I contemplated my choices, he would seriously drag my ass down there. I pulled myself out of bed and changed into sneakers, shorts and a beater. Then I walked downstairs, Reid was dressed similar to me. Without a word he led me to a room at the back of the house. We walked through a door and I stopped dead. This had to be the most kick ass training room ever. Weapons, mats, spells. Like a little heaven on earth for soldiers. I looked at Reid.

"What are we going here?"

"Brooke said you were good at the magical attack, you threw Chase all over, but you didn't lift a finger. That means that you need training in hand to hand combat. Which I am amazing at."

"You want to train me in hand to hand?"

"Am I speaking pig Latin?"

"Jesus, this is about biting you isn't it?"

"Like I said, payback is a bitch. Take your stance."


	4. Battle Scars

**Hello everyone, first I just wanted to thank those of you that have reviewed, I'm glad you like the story. Second, i am posting a second time tonight because things are going to be hectic around home the next couple of days, so i am not sure when i will be able to update again, maybe tomorrow maybe not until monday or tuesday. Enjoy chapter 4**

Training with Reid was a nightmare, he was brutal. I had more bruises on my body that ever before. And he enjoyed every minute of it, but I was getting better. Chase had been quiet, which had them all worried. I just wanted to know what the hell he meant about me. On Friday afternoon Reid had just got done kicking my ass, we both sat on the counter drinking a bottle of water. He looked over at me.

"You're getting better."

"You're getting meaner."

"Just trying to help you. What's the scar on your back from?"

Okay, random.

"Uh, it's like three years old. I got it when the Kings took over the school."

"I remember that day, they killed more people than they recruited."

"Yeah, some newby tried a binding spell and it backfired. Parents kept me out of school for good after that."

We continued to sit in silence. The weird thing? It was almost comfortable. Reid and I haven't been getting along but we haven't been at each others throats in a while so that was a bonus. The silence was pierced by my cell phone going off.

"Hey, Brooke?"

"_Hey Kellen, we're springing you from hell, girls night here. I'm kicking Tyler out."_

"Time?"

"_Whenever you get your ass over here."_

"See you soon."

I ended the call and hopped off of the counter, then looked back at Reid.

"Jail break, girls night at Brooke's. You get Tyler."

"So I get the better end of the deal?"

I let my eyes go black, Reid's face met the floor, I jumped over his body and ran upstairs. After a quick shower I packed a bag and ran back downstairs. When I got outside I encountered another problem. Reid's precious truck, that he loves more than life itself, was blocking me in. I turned and walked back inside, I found Reid playing X-box in the living room.

"Move your truck."

"Huh? Oh that? No."

"Reid. Please move your truck."

"Yeah, not happening."

I turned and walked back out of the room, on my way back outside I grabbed Reid's keys off of the counter. I put my things into the passenger seat, started the truck, and left. When I got to Tyler's I grabbed my stuff and walked inside. Tyler, Brooke, Kate and Sarah all looked up from the table when I walked into the room.

"What took you so long?"

"Reid. He wouldn't move his truck."

"So how did you get here? Walk?"

I lifted Reid's keys up so they could see them.

"Took his truck."

Tyler's face slowly broke into a smile, all of the girls looked at each other and laughed. Tyler came over and gave me a hug.

"Uh, okay?"

"I really did like you Kellen, I will miss you."

"What?"

He didn't have a chance to answer, the front door to the house flew open and I turned around. Reid was standing there, looking very pissed off. I shoved his keys deep into my jeans pocket. Reid stepped forward and threw my jeep keys onto the table.

"You. Took. My. Truck."

"So the blonde isn't so blonde after all."

"Give me my damn keys."

"Huh? Oh that? No."

His eyes went black and I was immediately on the defense, my eyes went black as well. I have gotten to know Reid pretty well these past few days, so I knew what he was thinking. Before he could send me to the floor I threw him into the wall. He rebounded quickly, throwing me across the room. Then his eyes went from black to blue and we walked across the room and stood over me.

"Keys, now."

"Hell. No."

My eyes went back to normal as I realized his intention, I moved fast taking his legs out from under him then I jumped up. But he caught me by surprise, he didn't strike, instead he picked me up and held me, my back to his chest.

"Kellen, give me the keys."

"Reid, bite me."

That was such a poor choice of words on my part, he bit down on my neck, hard. Son of a bitch. If that leaves a mark I am going to kill him. He dropped me from his grasp and I spun around, he was looking at me, smirking like he got just what he wanted, me pissed off. I stalked back into the kitchen and grabbed my keys off of the table, then I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Have a nice walk home."

I spun around and walked upstairs to one of the many guest rooms. I had just gotten the door shut when Reid came barreling in. He slammed the door behind him and glared at me.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Aww, your mad? I am so freaking sorry."

We both glared at each other for five minutes, Reid broke first.

"We need to figure this out."

"Figure what out?"

"Well, we are going to be living in the same house for awhile, we can't keep trying to kill each other."

"I guess you make a good point."

We kept looking at each other though, most of the anger slowly disappearing from our gazes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out his keys, throwing them into his waiting hand.

"The boys and I are going out tonight, need to unwind. See you at home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, later."

"Bye."

He turned and left the room. I didn't miss the fact that he had said home. I liked it more than I should, I smacked myself in the back of the head. There is no way I can be having feelings for Reid, he's an ass. A big jerky, ass. I waited until I heard him and Tyler leave then I went back downstairs. The girls met me at the bottom of the steps.

"We were worried he killed you up there."

"No, still breathing. So what's the plan?"

"Uh movies and junk food in the living room. Lets go."

I followed them into the living room, Brooke and worked her own kind of magic, one giant mattress was on the floor with blankets and pillows all over the place. We were watching our fourth movie and I was the only one still awake. I hadn't been paying to close attention to anything that had been going on that night, still thinking about my inner conversation about Reid earlier after he left. My last thought before going to sleep? Oh Gods, I think I am falling for my husband.


	5. History Lessons

When I woke up the next morning I was fully prepared to go back to hating Reid, I liked things that way. Brooke, Sarah and Kate were already up and roaming around. I stood, stretched and went to join them outback on the porch.

"Morning sleepy head, I was just about to wake you up. Pogue called."

"And?"

"We have to meet at his place later, much later by the sounds of it, I'm guessing that he passed out after he called me."

"Nice, well, I'm gonna head home, sober up your boys and send them on their way. I guess I will see you guys later."

"Bye Kellen."

"Later."

"Bye."

I went inside, grabbed my stuff and got into my jeep. When I got back to my place I used the key, walked inside, set the alarm and proper spells that Reid had taught me. Our place was like a freaking fort. I set my stuff down and walked into the living room, after seeing what was in there I ran up to my bedroom, grabbed my digital camera and ran back downstairs into the living room. All four of the guys were on the floor, and bottles were all over the place, seriously, how did just the four of them hold that much alcohol? Anyway, Caleb had his head on Pogue's chest who's head was on Tyler's thigh, Tyler's legs were over Reid's chest. I took a couple of pictures then made the camera disappear back to my room, no need to let them know about the pictures, they would kill my camera. I let them sleep a little while longer, I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast with lots of coffee. When all of that was done I went back in and woke them up, by turning Reid's stereo system on full blast. All four of them jumped up, and glared at me, I didn't even have a chance to run, Pogue picked me up and carried me back to the couch. Tyler and Caleb took the tickling route while Pogue held me down. Reid got his own camera and started taking pictures, they are all so dead.

"If the four of you don't start being nice, I am throwing away all of the breakfast I just made."

That got to them, they all stopped and pretty much ran into the kitchen. When I managed to straighten out and walk into the kitchen I was lucky there was any food left, four hungover teenage boys could really pack the food away. I did mange to grab my own plate and sit down next to Tyler.

"How was girls night?"

"Fine, watched tons of movies and talked."

"About?"

"You, Caleb, Pogue and Reid. You didn't tell me that you dressed up as the teenage mutant ninja turtles for Halloween when you were eight!"

All four of them stopped eating and stared at me, embarrassment clear on their faces, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What else did they tell you?"

"Hmm, something about Tyler being called Baby Boy, Reid's first time with a hooker and well, Caleb and Pogue skinny dipping, in the same pool, together."

"We were drunk!"

"She wasn't a hooker!"

"Just becuase I am the youngest!"

Again, I couldn't help but laugh. We talked for a while more then the boys went home, we had to meet at Pogue's in a couple of hours, he might have some books to help figure out what Chase meant about me. I used to do the dishes then ran upstairs to shower, after that I stole Reid's laptop and set the picture I took of the boys as his background, then I put it back just how I found it. I was downstairs flipping channels when he walked down and sat next to me.

"So I was thinking, we're trying to be friends right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess we are."

"Okay, and we're married. So we might as well know about each other."

"This is true. You want to go first?"

"Sure. My family has lived in Ipswich for generations. Caleb, Pogue, Ty and I are the decedents of the original four families that founded Ipswich. We were two when the war started, eight when things got completely out of hand, and fourteen when all of our parents were murdered."

"Oh my God, Reid I am so sorry."

"Chase's parents, they have been obsessed with ruling Ipswich for so long. We got them though, but not Chase or Aaron. We took over, threw ourselves into magic we hadn't learned yet, discovered just how powerful it was to have a leader, and to pledge yourself to that leader. And, When Pogue and Kate married, that protection tripled, we don't know why or how, but it did. Caleb has the title of leader, but all of us lead in our own ways. Our numbers are greater than Chase's, but if we don't have to fight, we won't. We aren't good people, we have killed and we use our powers for whatever we want. When it comes down to it, we're evil too, but not like Chase He's a new kind of evil. What about you?"

"Uh, well my parents were born in Houston. Right after they got married they decided to leave, back then, Houston was one of the last four war zones. They came here to escape then on my first birthday The Kings came into town, and like you, shit got bad when I was two. It's funny, the day Ipswich declared war, Houston's ended. We stayed out of it for so long. Then Chase came, ruined everything."

"And here we sit."

"Here we sit."

"Reid?"

"What?"

"Why did you agree to this? I mean just because my life got fucked up, doesn't mean you had to do this to yourself."

"I haven't told anyone this."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I think I want too. Three years ago I had a girlfriend, Katelynn Murray."

"You loved her."

"Yeah, I did. She kept me grounded you know? I haven't always been a closed off arrogant whoring asshole."

Reid looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not going to make a comment."

"Thanks, anyway, she was driving home one night when Chase and a few other Kings stopped her. They were brutal Kellen, so brutal. Didn't find a body for two weeks. If it wasn't for Pogue, I would have gone to Chase myself, probably be dead too."

"Pogue?"

"Stayed with me every night for a month. Caleb and Tyler were around too of course, but Pogue, it was like he could read my mind. He was here every night, making sure I didn't go off. It helped."

"I am so sorry you had to live through that Reid."

"That's why I agreed, I didn't know you, but there was no way in hell I was going to let Chase destroy another girls life."

Reid looked up suddenly, his eyes locking with mine.

"I couldn't save Katelynn, but I'll save you. I promise Kell."

I couldn't help it, the tears sprang to my eyes. I leaned over and pulled Reid into a tight hug. That's how we sat for almost and hour, I just sat there, holding him. He opened up to me, I never expected him too, never thought we would be anywhere close to friends, we had more in common than I thought, and sense he shared, I should too. I pulled back.

"Oliver."

"What?"

"Oliver Jacobs, dated him for two years. We weren't together for six months when I found his body in the field. He was a King. I tried to remain neutral, I had Rogue friends and King friends. He was a King murdered by a King. Chase to be exact, he thought Oliver was going to double cross him, so he took him out. I wasn't with Oli, but I still loved him. This war has taken so much from so many, I think it's time we stopped it."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Let's go see what Pogue has. Ipswich has been the last remaining battle zone for too long."

We both stood from the couch and walked outside, I was going to drive my jeep to Pogue's but Reid grabbed my arm and led me to the passenger seat of his truck, to most people that would appear normal for a married couple, for us? It was a huge step in the right direction.


	6. Double Crossed

We got to Pogue's last, everyone else was already inside waiting for us to arrive. We took the last two seats at the table and waited for Pogue to start talking.

"Okay, I found these books a couple days ago, must have belonged to my parents. They were down in the basement, anyway, they mention the James's."

"What?"

"Your family is from Ireland right?"

"Yeah, both grandparents moved to Houston before my parents were born."

"It's all here Kellen, your family? The last magical royal family in Ireland."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious, think about it, England still has their royal family too. Your grandparents on your mother's side, they were the king and queen, when they took off, the royal system fell apart."

"Pogue, why did they leave?"

"Because of you."

"What?"

"You know our beliefs, about the Gods and everything, everything passed down, myth and legend."

"Yeah?"

"Well, there was a legend about you."

"Pogue, I swear to the Gods, tell me everything or I will kill you."

"Your power Kellen, it's huge."

"What do you mean?"

"That you are probably the most powerful witch out there, more powerful than any of us, more powerful than Chase."

"And Chase knows this?"

"He has too, because of the other part of the legend."

"What other part?"

"If Chase got you, and mixed your blood, he'd be able to do a spell, taking your power from you, and keeping it for himself."

"What would happen to me?"

"You'd be powerless, like a normal human."

"Human? They don't even exist anymore, everyone has power."

"I know that, but if Chase got to you, that's what you would be."

"And he'd finally be able to wipe out The Rogues, take control of Ipswich for good."

"Not just Ipswich."

"You've got to be kidding me, he's planning on taking over everywhere isn't he?"

"Yes, and he's going to get away with it, because he's going to get you."

We all turned to the door, Aaron Abbott was standing there. Pogue and the others jumped up.

"How did you get in here?"

"It's easy when someone give you the code and spells."

"And who would do that?"

"I would."

I looked to the girl sitting across from me, no way.

"Kate?"

She stood from the table and walked over until she was side by side with Aaron. Pogue looked completely devastated. We all stood at his side.

"You know, it's amazing, the feeling of being a King, the power running through you at all times."

"That's not power Kate, that's pure evil."

"So? I love it."

"Why?"

"Because, it means that I can do whatever the hell I want and not worry about out fearless leader freaking out about trying to keep the peace. Because I don't want this kindergarten verison of a Coven, I want the R rated version. And because I can."

"You stupid selfish bitch."

I stepped forward but she held up one hand, I couldn't move, out of the corner of my eye I saw that the others couldn't move either. Aaron came over and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Kate, when your done having your fun, come back to the house. You won't want to miss this."

"Kellen!"

"Put her down!"

I still couldn't move but I could scream, and I did, I screamed the entire way across town to Chase's. I screamed until Aaron had enough and knocked me out.

When I woke up I was chained to a freaking stone wall, leave it to Chase to have a fucking dungeon in his home. I looked around, Aaron was acting as a guard, sitting outside of my cell. I liked my lip and winced, the fucker punched me. Oh yeah, he was going to die. I pulled on the chains a little bit, that got Aaron's attention.

"Well, well, look who's awake."

"Seriously? That is the best line you could come up with? No wonder you SIC, not smart enough to lead now are we?"

"You little bitch."

"Big words from such a small unimportant boy don't you think?"

"You want me to teach you a lesson?'

"Bring it on, even chained to this wall I can still kick your scrawny no good worthless ass."

That did it, the door to my cell was thrown open and Aaron walked back in, forgetting to shut the door just like I thought he would, which means, the containment spell was broken. I let my eyes flood with black, my hands instantly coming free. Before Aaron even knew what was going on I had the chains wrapped around his neck. I had killed before, purely out of self defense while on the battle fields, and I am killing again, this time a new feeling was mixed in, complete rage. I waited until Aaron stopped breathing, then I let the chains fall and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind me. Cautiously, I crept up the stairs, trying to find a way out, shockingly, I did. I ran out of the back door, Chase is so much dumber than even I thought, seriously? Just Abbott to watch me? Imbecile. My run slowed as a new thought occurred to me, that was way to easy. I shouldn't be breathing free air right now. When I got to the estates perimeter and still nobody had stopped me I was starting to get worried, then I saw it. The smoke billowing into the sky from all the way across town, where Pogue's house was. That's why only Abbott had been with me, all of the other's must have raided Pogue's after I was taken out. I kept running, sticking to the back roads so I wouldn't be seen by those returning to Chase's. It took me longer than I liked, but finally I was outside of Pogue's, flames reaching into the sky, I didn't see anybody outside, so I did what I could, protected myself with a spell and ran in. The smoke was so thick I couldn't see in front of my face, I muttered another spell to clear out the smoke. I found Brooke and Sarah first, both unharmed but passed out. With a flick of the wrist they were gone, now on the lawn. Walking deeper into the house I found Caleb, then Tyler. Flames very nearly engulfing them, another flick of the wrist, they were outside. I was really starting to panic when I couldn't find Reid and Pogue. It took me another ten minutes before stumbling across the two of them, Reid was almost passed out, the smoke chocking him, not letting him think straight. He was trying to save Pogue, who was trapped under the heavy table.

"Reid, you have to go. I'll take care of Pogue, go."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Reid, get out of the house!"

"I can't leave him here."

"Gods."

I knew he would be pissed, but I didn't have a choice. I used and sent him outside. Then I used and free Pogue. Reid was almost dead, there was no way he could have had the energy to use. I grabbed onto Pogue and used one final time, getting us out onto the lawn. When I opened my eyes I saw that almost every other Rogue was there, most of them had started putting out the fire, the other, most likely healers, were taking care of Brooke, Sarah, Tyler, Reid and Caleb. I looked down at Pogue.

"Help, I need help over here."

Four of them ran over to us, I pushed two away from me.

"I'm talking aren't I? Help him."

I laid back on the grass while they bent over Pogue, muttering spells and drawing healing symbols on his forehead and chest. I was still lying there when I felt myself picked up off of the ground and wrapped into a very tight pair of arms, when I opened my eyes all I could see was blonde hair.

"Still...need...oxygen."

He set me on the ground and loosened his death grip by a fraction of an inch. It took me a minute to realize he was muttering something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey, this is not your fault Reid okay? Look at me."

I managed to push him back and forced him to make eye contact.

"This wasn't your fault."

"How?"

"How did you get back here?"

I looked over Reid's shoulder and saw the others, standing, looking like shit, but alive, then I looked past them, the healers were still working on Pogue.

"They left me with Abbott while they raided you guys here. All it took was a few well placed lines for him to come barging into the cell, breaking the binding spell."

"And Abbott?"

"Dead. When Chase gets back and sees that I am gone, he'll be furious and he will come back full force. We need to think of something. And I am really hoping to see Kate again, the bitch is going to pay."

"Leaders?"

Caleb, Tyler and Reid turned to the young Rogue that had addressed them, he couldn't be more than sixteen.

"Yes Michael?"

"I am so sorry leaders, but Leader Parry is gone. It wasn't the fire Sirs, it was a curse, laid down by the Lady Parry herself. I am sorry, we will arrange the proper Rogue arrangements, they will take place tomorrow."

Michael, the young healer, turned and walked back to where they had covered Pogue's body with a black cloak that had the Rogue symbol in silver. I went numb, I looked back at the others, who had known him longer, grew up with him. They were all on the ground, tears pouring down their faces. Lastly I looked at Reid, he looked so broken that I didn't even know what to do. So, I went with my first instinct, I held him. As Reid and my family sat there, broken beyond repair, shaking with grief I had one final thought. That stupid, back stabbing, two faced bitch is going to pay.

**All of you Pogue fans out there....please don't hurt me!**


	7. Blame

I followed Reid back into the house, dying to get out of the black dress I was currently in. Pogue was gone, Kate and Chase were still out there, and everyone was a mess. I watched as Reid threw his keys onto the counter, grab a bottle of JD, and walk upstairs. I waited until his door slammed shut before walking up to my room. He hadn't spoken one single word since Pogue died. When I was in my room I changed into shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers, my plan was to go running but on my way down the stairs I heard something smash in Reid's room. I ran in and stopped, his laptop was broken into three different pieces on his floor, I had totally forgotten about the picture that I uploaded onto his computer.

"Reid?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay? Of course I'm not okay! My best fucking friend is dead and it's all your fault!"

"What?"

"You and this stupid legend, prophecy what ever the fuck it is! If you hadn't come into this Pogue would still be here. This is your fault and you know it!"

I had no idea what to say, so I turned and walked out of his room, shutting his door behind me. I walked down stairs and into the training room. Two hours later I stepped back and looked at the punching bag, pretty sure I owed Reid a new one. I went back upstairs and stopped outside of Reid's room, I didn't hear any sort of destruction, so I carefully opened the door and peeked in. He was passed out on his bed. I took of his shoes, took care of the bottle and threw a blanket over him. Then I went back into my room, packed up my stuff, left my cell phone and jeep keys on the kitchen table and left. The walk home took me over an hour, when I finally reached the house I was careful, using to sense if anyone was inside. When I was satisfied that no one was in the house I used to get into my bedroom. I threw the bags I packed down on the bed then changed out of my workout clothes and into my soldier gear. Black flexible jeans, a black tank to under a padded vest and boots. The vest was to repel any curse aim for your heart. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and left the house. I knew where I had to go, by the time I got there it was dark outside and I had a new plan in mind. I took off the vest and threw it into the trees. Then I walked up the front steps and walked in the door. Immediately I was knocked to my knees and held to the ground by two people.

"Gods, you may want to be careful, I am after all the one girl your boss wants unharmed."

I could tell that the two of them were looking at each other, having a silent conversation, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I rolled my eyes at the floor.

"Kellen Henley Garwin."

They immediately let me go. I stood up on my own and turned to face them, they actually looked scared, that was fun.

"Seriously? You are just standing there? You might want to take me to see him."

They both jumped into action, leading me down the hall ways I had escaped from not even 48 hours before. They stopped outside of two large double doors. My guess? His office. They knocked, there was no answer. I rolled my eyes and just walked in, his servants making terrified noises behind me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kellen, it's a family name. Oh yeah, I also think that I am the girl you have been after for like a month, which is slightly pathetic to tell you the truth."

Chase rose from his desk and came over to stand in front of me.

"You came here alone?"

"No one else I love is going to die. So here I am."

Chase ran his hand down the side of my face.

"Brave or stupid? I can't decide."

"If you don't take your hand away from me, you'll be the stupid one."

"Feisty, I like that."

"Chase, I need to get some shopping done...Kellen?"

I turned and looked at the intruder. Kate. I went to lunge at her but Chase grabbed me and held me still.

"Kate, I think you should leave now."

"Like she can hurt me."

"You'd be surprised you little bitch, walk away."

"Out Kate."

"But Chase."

"OUT."

She did as she was told, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room. I looked back at Chase.

"Going after Pogue's left overs, real classy Collins."

"Please, she was mine way before she was Parry's."

"You've been planning this for a long time haven't you?"

"Not as dumb as I appear thank you."

"Right. So Collins, where's my room?"

"Well, you have already proved that you can't be left in the cells. By the way, you cost me one of my best men."

"If Abbott was one of your best then your standards must be so beyond low."

"Justine, take Kellen here to the guest room on the third floor, she's not to be left alone."

"Aww, you're worried about me, that is so sweet. But I have a question before I go."

"What?"

"The spell you have to do, to take my power, which one is it? I mean I think we would have come across something like that."

"Must be I'm just smarter than you, it's a simple spell from Ireland. English translation is Power Transference."

"How did you find it?"

"I have people. Justine, get her out of here. Now."

I felt the girl take a hold of my arm and pull me out of the room. We were on the first floor so we had two floors to go, and I knew that as soon as I was in the guest room my powers would be bound, I worked fast, just before stepping the in the door, I felt something in my pocket and I smiled. So far the plan was going good, now all I needed was an hour of no interruptions, which should be easy to come by.

**Can any one guess what she's planning?**


	8. Power Transference

**Ok people, this is the second to last chapter, I know, it's short but I don't want to keep going with it, run out of ideas and have it ending up sucking hard core. So, I would rather it be short and get everything I wanted in it than have it be long and well...sucky. **

I was drained, emotionally, physically and completely drained. It had taken more out of me than I thought it would. I was lying back on my bed staring up at the ceiling, as drained as I was, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts were running through my head a thousand miles a minute. Pogue was gone, Kate was a traitor, Reid blamed me for everything, I wasn't going to live to see sunrise when Chase finds out what I did. I don't even know if Reid and the others know that I am gone. He probably hasn't left his room. I rolled over so I was laying on my stomach, my face buried in the pillow. I don't know how long I was lying like that when I heard my door open. I lifted my head and looked at the intruder, extremely thankful they hadn't walked in a mere ten minutes sooner. Kate. Girl had a serious death wish.

"How are you Kellen?"

"What do you want Kate?"

"Just wondering, did he die in your arms? Or maybe Reid's?"

I rolled out of bed and walked over to Kate. The stupid bitch looked smug. I kept staring straight into her eyes, so she didn't see it coming, the punch that most likely broke her nose. Blood started flowing and tears came to her eyes.

"You bitch!"

"Ouch, oh how your words hurt me. Get out."

I turned and went back to the bed, I heard my door open and close again, I figure that I have about ten minutes before Chase makes his presence known, God forbid somebody breaks his little whores nose. I was wrong, he was in my room in five minutes. He walked in and leaned against the closed door.

"Her nose?"

"Lucky it wasn't her neck. Can we get this whole thing over with now please? Gods, just kill me already."

"Kill you? No, I plan on making you nothing more than a pathetic, weak human, then having fun with you."

"You better kill me, because if you try to touch me, power or no power, I will kill you. And they will never find the body."

"Big words for a little girl."

"You don't want to piss me off, I'm still very powerful, and as soon as we leave this room? Hell, I could incinerate you."

"You won't, because I have something you don't."

"What's that?"

He opened the door and peeked out into the hall.

"You can come and escort her to my office now."

That low son of a bitch. My parents walked into the room, Chase's spell had fully taken over, I doubt they even recognized me. But Chase was right, I never would put them in danger wether they knew who I was or not. They each grabbed an arm and led me through the house of horrors, downstairs and into the office. I was put into a chair and tied there. Chase, three other Kings, and Kate were all there. After my parents tied me to the chair they stood back near the door. Without giving them a second glance, Chase waved an arm and they fell to the floor, already dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I tried to get free but I couldn't, Chase motioned for two of his men to take away my parents bodies. Then he grabbed the dagger and walked over to me.

"Silence."

I tried screaming, shouting, cursing, nothing worked. The bastard seriously put a silencing charm on me. I clamped my mouth down and watched as he advanced towards me, the sharp dagger glinting in the candle light. I watched as he cut his own hand, then cut my arm, I refused to show any emotion, he knelt down until he was eye level with me, and he began saying the spell, halfway through, he touched his bleeding hand to my bleeding arm and mixed our blood. I was more worried about Chase being tested than Reid. Note to self, make doctors appointment if I survive. Chase finished saying the spell and stood, healing his hand, with a very satisfied smirk on his face. His eyes went black and the ropes holding me to the chair fell to the ground.

"Let's see what you can do."

I watched as Chase looked out of his window, I don't know what he was trying to do, but I watched as his eyes faded back to their normal color, his face going from pleased to pissed off. He turned back to me.

"Speak."

I could feel it in my vocal cords, I could talk again.

"What's going on? Why don't I have more power?"

"Because I don't have any power."

"WHAT?"

"Funny thing about binding spells Chase, sure they bound my active powers, but I could still do spells. And well you were stupid enough to give me the name of the spell you were going to use. So all I had to do was use the spell, and throw in two names."

"What two names? You and I mixed blood."

"But, I mixed blood with two others before you. You might know them, one is my leader, Caleb Danvers and the other is my husband, Reid Garwin."

"You stupid bitch."

He slapped me so hard I fell out of my chair, but I didn't let the hurt show, I slowly stood up to face him.

"Kill me if you want, at least I will die knowing you won't be getting my powers."

Before Chase could reply a huge explosion came from the front of the house, causing everyone in the office to fall to the floor. I was the first one of my feet, running through the doors and into the chaos, Chase and Kate were close behind. When I reached the entrance hall I stopped, it was a full on war. I recognized many of The Rogues fighting with The Kings. Chase ran past me, I turned and saw Kate right behind me, as much as I hated to admit it, without my powers? She could kick my ass...unless...perfect. I looked at her.

"Come and get it bitch."

I turned and ran up the stairs, I knew she would follow me, she couldn't help it. I ran to the third floor and into the room they had kept me in, I waited behind the door until Kate came running into the room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. She spun around and actually smiled at me, then the smile faded.

"What?"

"Binding spells, Gods, are all of you Kings really that stupid?"

I didn't give her a chance to really process what I had said, I kicked her legs out from under her, then started kicking her ribs. She managed to get away from me and get in a few good punches until I was able to regain my senses and attack her again. I caught her off guard, I sent her flying to the floor then before she could get back up, I snapped her neck. I was never going to be comfortable with taking another persons life. But if it came down to them or me? I would do whatever it takes to make sure I remained alive. I ran out of the room and back downstairs, I saw Caleb and Reid, holding their own perfectly fine with their new added power. Tyler was kicking ass as well. Brooke and Sarah were taking on many of the female Kings. I saw Chase battle his way to Reid, oh shit. I made my way through the chaos unharmed somehow. Chase and Reid were caught in the middle of a heated battle but I could see that Chase was starting to get tired, his eyes slowly fading back to their normal color, but Reid wasn't letting up. Finally Chase noticed me there, he reached over and grabbed me, using me as a shield, Reid stopped his advances.

"Come on Collins, Reid doesn't even love me. He doesn't care what happens to me."

"She's right, I can't stand the bitch."

"Prove it to him Reid, keep attacking."

There was a seconds hesitation, then Reid continued his attack, full blast, right before his blow hit, I elbowed Chase in the stomach and dropped to the ground, I looked up in enough time to watch Chase go flying into the wall, that's when I noticed all of the smoke, it was a repeat of three days ago, back at Pogue's. I jumped up from the floor and looked around, people were dropping everywhere, I couldn't see where the others had gotten to either but I could see the flames coming from the kitchen, Chase was out completely and the house was bound to go any minute, I looked back at Reid.

"Signal the retreat, now!"

I didn't wait to see if he did what I told him too, I ran through the smoke looking for anyone that was just wounded, I found a few and managed to pull them outside, not having powers sucked so hard. When I got everyone I could out of the house I went back in looking for Caleb and the others. I couldn't see anyone, they must have gone outside without my noticing. I turned to run back outside when I was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the stairs, a definite cracking sound and the immense pain I felt confirmed, at least two ribs were broken. I struggled to turn and look behind me. Chase was standing over me, grinning like an idiot.

"Well at least if I die, I get to take you with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I knew that voice, from somewhere, everything was starting to go hazy at this point. I struggled to keep my eyes open, struggled hard, struggled and failed.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

Jesus make the beeping stop already! I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again, very bright lights. Slowly, so I could adjust, I opened them again. After blinking a few times I looked around. I was in the hospital, that much was obvious. I looked to my right, Tyler was passed out in the chair next to me, but nobody else was in sight. Carefully, I patted my ribs, no pain, just a bit sore. Magic was obviously used to patch me up, I sat up and grabbed my chart. I was in damn near perfect health, they just needed to check a few things when I woke up, but if they knew that I was awake they would wake Tyler. Biting my lip, I pulled the IV out of my hand, then bandaged it myself. I slid out of the bed and found my clothes, they were smoky, ashy, slighty burnt and bloody, but seriously, anything was better than a hospital gown. I changed in the bathroom then snuck past Tyler, I was about to walk through the doors to the waiting room when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair, plan b, fire escape. I ran down the stairs and walked out of the back exit. When I got to my house I locked the door behind me. Then I showered and changed. Just a few things to take care of then I can sleep. I went to the office and got the correct paper work, after signing my name I drove to Reid's in my parents car and left the papers and note on the door, then I drove back home. I laid and the couch, that's when everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks hit me. My marriage to Reid, my parents going dark side, finding out that I am royalty, getting rid of my powers, Kate's betrayal, Pogue's death, everything. I just laid there and cried, for hours. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, then I fell asleep. I didn't wake up again until the next morning, when somebody was pounding on my door. I rolled off of the couch and fell on the floor, grumbling to myself I got to my feet and walked to the front door. After unlocking it I opened it and looked to see who woke me up.

"What the hell is this?"

"Morning Reid, how are you?"

He pushed past me and walked into the house, after I shut the door and turned to face him he threw the papers down on the entryway table.

"What the hell is this?"

"They're called divorce papers."

"Why?"

"Uh, our wedding was a ploy and you blamed me for your best friends death, since Chase is gone and you pretty much hate me, that signifies marriage over."

"I'm sorry about that Kellen, of course it's not your fault about Pogue, I was drunk and pissed and I don't know."

"I know Reid. But you said it yourself, once Chase was gone, divorce."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I fell completely, head over heels in love with you in a puppy dog slightly pathetic way that makes me want to kick my own ass."

"Oh."

Reid ran his hands through his hair, sighed, then looked back up at me.

"Oh? All I get after that is oh?"

"Oh! Reid."

"Better, but I know my name."

"Reid, I love you too but"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, Reid grabbed me and pulled me into him, crashing his lips into mine. When he did pull back, he rested his forehead on mine.

"But?"

"Yeah, can't really remember what I was saying."

He reached down and held onto my hand.

"Come home, Kellen. We'll figure everything out later but for right now, come home."

I couldn't speak, so I settled for nodding, and I let Reid lead my from the house and into his truck, we had a lot to talk about that much was obvious, but for right now, silence was the best thing.


	9. Life

I woke up the next morning and tried to roll over, but couldn't. I looked down and saw that Reid's arm was securely placed around my waist, holding me to him in a death grip. My first thought was just to use but right, can't do that anymore. Somehow, I wiggled my way out of Reid's grasp and walked into his bathroom. Like last night was the first night I slept in his room, today was the first day I was ever in his bathroom. It was so Reid, hardwood floor meeting up with black tile, then everything else was black. I washed my face and was very tempted to try his shower which looked amazing, but held back, I snuck past Reid and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. I was on my second bowl of Lucky Charms when Reid walked into the dining room and sat across from me.

"You need to stop disappearing when I wake up."

"Sorry, the little leprechaun was calling to me."

"Is it bad that I am jealous of a fictional character?"

"Yes, but it makes me feel damn good!"

Reid laughed slightly then his face went back to being serious.

"We need to talk Kell."

"I figured as much."

"I know that we had to most unusual meeting ever, considering that we never met until the night of our wedding and I was an asshole. Even after the years that had passed, I still wasn't over Katelynn and I didn't want to be. I failed her and now I had the responsibility of taking care of another girl. I didn't expect you to be beautiful, I knew that I was falling for you the next morning. You're the only person that ever really stood up to me, and you could handle yourself and your pranking skills? Not to shabby. I knew I was in love with you when you stole my truck. Again, unusual for us. I didn't want to fall for you, but I did. We have been through more than we ever should have been put through, but here we are."

"Here we are. I love you too Reid. I don't have some big speech but I have that, I love you."

"That's good enough for me."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I leaned back and smiled at him. He stood up, took care of my dishes and pulled me into the living room, where we laid on the couch and he turned on some music.

"Kell, where the hell is all of your stuff?"

"My house, I left the jeep and cell so you couldn't track me, I needed time to see if my plan would work."

"Yes, please tell me, what were you thinking?"

"We'd like to know too."

Reid and I both looked up and saw Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Brooke standing there. They all came in and took seats around us. Reid and I sat up into a sitting position and he turned the music off. Brooke and Sarah looked at each other.

"Told you they would end up together."

Sarah pulled a twenty out of her pocket and gave it to Brooke, who in turn, stuck her tongue out at Sarah, I just shook my head and smiled. I looked over at Caleb.

"So, ask away leader man."

"What were you thinking going there on your own?"

"That I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"How did you give me and Reid your powers?"

"You and I mixed blood and I pledged my loyalty to you and The Rogues, then Reid and I mixed blood when we got married. Chase was probably the dumbest person on the face of the planet so it was extremely easy to get the name of the spell from him and then I just went for it. I wasn't sure what would happen to me, or to you two but I figured hey, at least now you have and edge on The Kings."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks Cal, I love you too."

"Giving away your power could have killed you."

"No, Pogue said I would become a normal human, I trusted him. So here I am, Kellen Garwin, human. Which really sucks when you're used to having powers for 18 years. Look, be pissed off but it was my choice to make, I figured that if I was going to die you guys would kick ass."

"Reid, you have your hands full."

"Yes, I do. And, we need to get your stuff, move you back in here and take care of your parents place."

"Yeah, I'll get dressed."

I stood up and hugged everyone, Tyler held onto me and wouldn't let me go, he whispered in my ear.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you Ty."

"Love you too, now I better let go before Reid kills me."

I laughed and said goodbye to everyone, then I ran upstairs and changed into the clothes from the day before. It took three hours to pack everything from my old house and move it into Reid's, he had to move his stuff around so my stuff would fit in the bedroom and bathroom. He also called his people to have them take care of my parents house and car. That night we were lying in bed when Reid looked down at me.

"What?"

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Being normal?"

"Honestly? Its weird, you get so used to having these powers and being able to do anything at all. I guess I didn't realize how much I depended on them until they were gone. But I would make the same choice again if I had to, it was the right thing to do."

"You know, I don't think I deserve you."

"You don't, but your hot."

"Thanks darlin."

"Anytime baby."

He laid down next to me again, pulling me over so my head was resting on his chest. We just laid there, enjoying the silence, when he felt the need to laugh.

"What may I ask, is so funny?"

"Three weeks ago I wanted nothing more than to kick you out of my house."

"Well three weeks ago I like inflicting pain on you."

"This is true, speaking of, feel free to bite whenever you want, I kinda like it."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, perv."

"Alright, let's get some sleep, Caleb is planning a lunch thing at his place tomorrow for all of The Rogues. It's going to be a long day."

"Ok, love you blondie."

"Love you too."

**And we come to an end. But I am writing a song fic that goes along with this for Reid and Kellen. That should be up sometime soon. Thanks for sticking with the story and thanks to those of you that reviewed!**


End file.
